Marshmallows and Me
by marshmallow.dtk
Summary: The story behind a certain white-haired man and his one true love...A ByakuranxMarshmallows crackfic!


_And this mini crack oneshot is for all of you:) BYAKURAN/MARSHMALLOWS aka **100M**._

_I guess this could be for marking the end of future arc (which kind of ended a while back but never mind)!  
_

_For those waiting for updates: I am so sorry! I have to update soon man! Will try to get something up by the weekend or so!_

_Special callout to **Apple of Doom**, who reviewed my very first fanfic about ten months ago, saying I should try this pairing! If you're somewhere out there please review here!_

_Lastly, Byakuran belongs to Amano-sensei, and the marshmallows belong to…well, me:D Enjoy the next few minutes reading fluffy crack!_

* * *

If there was one thing in all of the parallel universes that Byakuran would marry, it wouldn't be anyone he knew.

Anyone, for that matter. No way would he ever be eternally bonded to a human that would never understand him (and his awesomeness/ego).

In fact, the only things he truly trusted in were his mare ring and his beloved packet of marshmallows. But putting aside his ring.

Oh, marshmallows. How sweet the taste, how lovely the smell (or lack thereof). How chewy and small and fat and cute. Ah, adorable things. And just try squishing one with the point of your finger. Guess what? It bounces back! Marshmallows never fail to amuse.

It was years ago that he had first tried the saintly treat, and up to now he still remembered every single detail of that fateful meeting.

The lights were bright, almost piercing. The walls were white and the place was wide and big. Shelves were plentiful, and so were people, including competitive old ladies reaching for their desired item-a rather fierce competition that would always turn out to be a matter of "who gets the last one left".

He was in a supermarket, the most romantic setting anyone could ever think of.

As he scanned the multitude of shelves, he sighed. What could it possibly take to fill his stomach...and his heart? Ever since he'd accidentally killed his pet cat he'd been slightly lonely, and he needed a companion. One that was edible this time, though.

And that was why he was now at the supermarket, trying to find his life partner amongst millions of products used by the average man, most of which he didn't really care about.

He sighed once again, ruffling his hair as he walked past rows and rows of things like cup noodles and tomato juice, none of which caught his fancy. At this rate, he would have to go home, disappointed once again.

Guess he'd take a beer.

His thin hand reached for a Guinness when suddenly, something caught his eye. He dropped the bar, eyes widening. He had spotted what he had been looking for all this while.

There, in the sales section, stood packs of beautiful, discounted marshmallows. They were pure white and filled with natural goodness, or so said the packaging. To normal people, they were barbecue joy.

To Byakuran, they were heaven.

With a satisfied smile on his face, the white-haired man lifted up the largest pack he could find and embraced it. After purchasing it, he popped three into his mouth, at which he beamed and wrote a letter to the greatest marshmallow-making manufacturer in the world (Wonky Baba Macadoodle) requesting for a weekly delivery.

When he ate the little gooey things, he would always feel his body tingle with excitement and pleasure. Marshmallows always made him happy. Normal people would probably see that as getting sugar high, but for Byakuran, it meant bliss. They helped him think, providing his brain with much needed sugar-rushes at times of need.

Oh yes, they were a thing to rely on.

They were economically priced too-always on the "discounted" racks because other heartless people didn't want them.

Well, if they didn't, he did.

He had accepted them into his heart, his soul, his very own world, where he could escape reality with the sugary treats and enjoy himself, knowing that he would never, ever become fat.

Oh, the bliss.

He loved marshmallows, and he was certain they loved him back; those cute, sweet little cushiony things. They didn't talk, but he could tell. Some people just had that talent of communication with the UMA kind.

Oh yes, if he had just one wish, he would wish for a free, never-ending supply of marshmallows. They made him feel relaxed and happy. They made him feel like…himself. His true self! For that few seconds a marshmallow lasted in his mouth, he'd calm down and enjoy the cool melting sensation while fingering the next marshmallow to be eaten.

They would stay together, forever, because they were always meant to be together.

Byakuran loved marshmallows, and that was that.

* * *

_And I would gush on about marshmallows, but that would be OVERLOAD MARSHMALLOW!_

_I'd love to write more crack pairing fics if anyone wants me to^^ Reviews, anyone?_


End file.
